


Beautiful

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, Fingering, Love, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that means anything is Haru—Haru's fingers inside him, the fill and the stretch, the teasing and stroking and nudging against <i>that</i> spot, the one that gives him that beautiful feeling, that makes him soar and sink and float inside himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the same Haru and Makoto from [Only Several Miles From the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/927489). Both fics can be read as standalones, though.

Makoto doesn't know how long they've been doing this today, or even if it still is today: minutes, hours, days—he doesn't know, he doesn't care, time doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that means anything is Haru—Haru's fingers inside him, the fill and the stretch, the teasing and stroking and nudging against _that_ spot, the one that gives him that beautiful feeling, that makes him soar and sink and float inside himself, that's made him come without Haru touching his cock, over and over and over, spilling out of himself until he had no more to spill; and coming even then—even now, coming without a splash.

It's all he wants and it's too much to take, and he just needs more.

There's a terrible emptiness as Haru withdraws his fingers this time; and then the blessed relief of being filled again, the low-speed pulses of the vibrator making him breathe in easy moans.

But still, those vibrations aren't enough for him...

He opens his eyes, meaning to ask Haru, to beg him—but their eyes don't meet. Haru is looking down, watching the vibrator push in and out as he strokes himself off. When Haru comes this time it won't be on him, Makoto knows; and he also knows that if he's very, very good, Haru will scoop up a fingerful of come and feed it to him.

His eyes fall shut as he arches. He wants Haru's come so badly, oh~, he wants Haru's fingers, those beautiful fingers, even just one~

He doesn't realize he's been squirming and whimpering until Haru says his name and the vibrator stops stroking, though it's still on inside him. Makoto opens his eyes, sighs and sinks into Haru's gaze. 

"Do you need a higher speed?"

Makoto shakes his head helplessly. "No, I—" He holds his lower lip between his teeth, releases it to soothe his tongue over the bite mark, breathes.

"You can tell me," Haru says; subtle shift in tone: "Tell me."

"I just don't want to come like this." Makoto tries to breathe slow and steady against the tendrils of hot shiver wending through him. He opens his eyes, slides back into the gaze. "I only want to come from you."

Haru is still looking at him but Makoto can't tell how his words have gone over. He doesn’t know what he can do or say now; all he can do is look at Haru looking at him. It's not enough, just being in Haru's gaze like this.

It's not enough and it's almost too much.

Then Haru moves, leans over Makoto to kiss him; breathes into him, inhales his whimpers and moans, consumes them. 

"Come here," Haru murmurs when they part. He spreads his legs as he sits back and Makoto kneels between them, carefully, so that the vibrator continues to hum inside him. 

When Haru reaches behind him and removes the vibrator, Makoto chokes back a whimper at the loss of stimulation—and then Haru's fingers are inside him, and Makoto doesn't hold back his sigh. 

"Since I can't use my hand now, I need you to help me."

Makoto doesn't need to be told more. The fingers leave him as he lowers himself to his belly; and then they're there again and he opens his mouth obediently and gratefully to accept Haru's cock, eyes fluttering closed as he begins to suck, sinking into bliss; floating as Haru's fingers start to move inside him, centering him and flipping him inside-out.

It's an infinity later, or maybe only the blink of an eye, when Haru takes his fingers away again and Makoto doesn't open his eyes, doesn't open them when Haru takes away his cock. He rolls onto his back like Haru's hand tells him to, feels the first splash of Haru's come hit his eyelid; the slick heat of Haru's cockhead trailing over his skin as Haru continues coming; across his mouth and Makoto opens but his tongue only catches droplets of the come Haru has left on his lips as he traces down and down, along Makoto's throat, his chest, his belly...

"Come for me."

Makoto opens his eyes, finds Haru's gaze on him but he can't this time, he _can't_...

"Yes," Haru says. "Just one more time. Come on, come for me..."

Makoto has nothing left...

Haru holds him in the gaze. "I want it anyhow."

And Makoto gives it, all he has, all the nothing and all the everything he is~

He closes his eyes.

When he comes to, Haru is touching him, arranging his body. Makoto doesn't open his eyes but something gives him away, his breathing maybe, because Haru says, "Don't move."

And then the soft scratching of graphite on paper. It's easy to hold the restful pose Haru has put him in and Makoto could almost fall asleep again, but he doesn't. He listens to Haru sketch. He doesn't move. He breathes.

"All right," Haru says after Makoto has been breathing for a while. Makoto opens his eyes and turns onto his side as Haru settles next to him and shows him: a young man lying stretched out, glimmers of come painted on his skin as he basks in filtered sunlight.

Makoto shies away.

"What do you think?"

Makoto doesn't answer right away. He glances back at the sketch. Swallows. "I think Rei would approve."

After a moment, Haru says, "And you? Do you approve?"

Unable to answer, Makoto leans in to kiss him—but Haru leans back. "Makoto." 

It's too much; sometimes being with Haru is too much.

Makoto rolls onto his back again, eyes closed. He doesn't open them when he feels Haru straddle him. He doesn't open them until Haru says his name again.

"This is the way I see you." Haru swallows. "Can you accept that?"

Makoto gets tangled in the gaze, feels Haru entangled too. 

He opens his mouth, wordlessly nods.

"Tell me."

"You think I'm beautiful."

Haru smiles then. He leans down. "I don't just think it," he says softly. His words melt into the kiss and Makoto drinks them down.


End file.
